The present invention disclosed herein relates to a discharge container for heterogeneous contents, which configured such that the pumping operations of a first pumping member and a second pumping member are achieved by manipulating one button member, and a first content and a second content are simultaneously discharged separately to be used, wherein a button support for supporting the button member at both sides of the button member guides the vertical movement of the button member, whereby the button operation can be stably performed.
Generally, among cosmetic contents, there are some contents that may have a synergy effect when used after being mixed, but there are other contents that, when mixed and received in one container from the beginning, coagulation and precipitation due to physical and chemical reactions can cause a poor discharging of contents, or even discoloration or decomposition of contents can occur. Therefore, it is recommended to store contents into an individual container respectively and then to mix when they are used. For example, prescribed liquid cosmetics, vitamins effective for whitening, skin reproduction, removing wrinkles and the like, ordinary sol-type toothpastes, sol or gel types toothpastes having good penetration effect or good scents, or shampoos and rinses belong to this category.
Since those contents listed in the above are usually held in a separate container and sold, a user uses contents, which have excellent effect when used together, from different containers one by one. Therefore, it makes users feel inconvenient when using those containers.
To solve these problems in the above, “a container for heterogeneous contents', which equips a pair of cartridges storing respectively each of heterogeneous contents inside of the housing, is disclosed in the Korean registered patent no. 20-0477046. (Hereafter it is called “the patent document 1”.)
The patent document discloses a container for heterogeneous contents comprising: a housing having a cylinder shape with both ends open; fastening ribs provided at the opened ends of the housing; at least a pair of cartridges rotatably equipped to the housing in a state of facing each other; a dodging groove extending to a engaging groove from the upper end of each of the cartridges; engaging grooves formed at each outer circumferential surface of the cartridge and interlocked to the fastening ribs, characterized in that, when the cartridges are coupled as facing each other, the engaging grooves are arranged along the circumferential direction and the cartridges are inserted and coupled to the upper ends from the housing, in that when the cartridges are coupled to the housing, the engaging ribs enter the engaging grooves through the dodging grooves, and in that when the cartridges are rotated in a state of the engaging ribs entering respectively each of the engaging grooves, the engaging ribs move along the engaging grooves against the cartridges.
Since the patent document 1 is composed of dual containers storing each of heterogeneous contents inside of the housing, it brings user convenience in that a user does not have to use each container when using heterogeneous contents one by one. However, it is configured in that heterogeneous contents stored a pair of cartridges are discharged when manipulating each of a pair of operating members; therefore, it still has a problem of user inconveniences.